Debout!
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Un coma qui plonge la guilde dans le désespoir... Mais pas que la guilde en fait ;)


**Debout!**

Un moi. Cela faisait un long moi qu'elle était dans le coma. Un moi qu'il venait tous les jours lui rendre visite. Elle avait beaucoup maigri et les médecins de l'hôpital en charge de son cas commençaient à croire qu'elle ne se réveillerai jamais. Mais lui voulait y croire! Espérer qu'elle se réveillerai un jour. Elle avait disparût pendant sept longues années et désormais elle le quittait déjà.

Jellal frappa du poing sur la table de bois du bar où il était installé avec Ultear et Meldy.

« Hey! Je sais que t'aime pas ça mais n'attire pas l'attention sur nous!

Pardon Ultear. Je sors un instant.

OK. Mais fais attention.

Je sais.»

Il partit le visage triste et marqué par 'inquiétude. Il se dirigea vers les collines bordant Magnolia. Sur l'une d'elle un moulin, nouvelle guilde de Fairy Tail. Il passa par derrière pour directement rejoindre le bureau du maître.

« Tien! Tu viens à nouveau me voir?

Maître Makarov, j'aimerai avoir de ses nouvelles.

Je sais. Mais tu y vas tous les jours non?

Oui, mais je suis recherché alors quand j'y vais je n'entre pas par la grande porte.

Je comprends. D'après les médecins, elle ne se réveillera probablement pas. Ils lui donnent trois jours et après il l'a débrancheront.

Quoi?! Non! Non! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça!»

Le désespoir était gravé sur son visage paniqué. Le vieux maître essayait de cacher sa tristesse. Mais ça lui faisait trop mal de perdre un de «ses enfants» comme il appelait tous les membres de sa guilde.

Jellal donna un coup dans le mur et y laissa une grande marque.

« Mais pourquoi?!

Sa voix était plaintive, une supplication, une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse au fond de lui mais dont il voulait s'assurer.

Ses blessures au crâne sont apparemment trop grave pour qu'elle sorte de son coma.

Mais... Mais c'est insensé! Je vais aller la voir! Maintenant même!

Non! À cette heure ci les infirmières font des allers et retours toutes les trois minutes pour surveiller son état. Ils disent que si elle se réveille elle ne doit pas être seule. Mais on voit bien qu'ils n'y croient pas vraiment.

Vous l'avez dit aux autres?

Pas encore.

Je suis sûre que quand Natsu le saura il courra jusqu'à l'hôpital pour engueuler tous les médecins qu'il croisera.

Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Freed et Levy de mettre des runes autours de la guilde pour éviter les débordements.

Ils les briseront.

Je sais.

Makarov, vous devez leur dire. Sans attendre. Sinon ça sera encore pire.»

le vieil homme soupira. Il savait pertinemment que Jellal avait raison. Mais la guilde n'était plus ce qu'elle était; même si ses membres étaient toujours les mêmes. Après tout, dans deux mois à peine les Grands Jeux Magiques débuteront et Erza était leur atout. Une carte majeure. Si elle disparaissait maintenant c'était la fin de la guilde.

« Je vais leur dire maintenant. Déclara le maître de façon solennelle. Viens avec moi. Si tu es là ils resteront peut être plus calme.

J'en doute, maugréa le jeune homme. Mais il vint quand même porter main forte au vieil homme attristé.»

Jellal suivit le maître dans la salle principale du moulin. Le silence se fit dans la grande salle.

« Hé le vieux! Il fout quoi lui ici?

Il est venu me demander des nouvelles d'Erza, Natsu.

La tête brûlée de la guilde fit la moue. Et le maître se mit debout sur le bar de bois. Il se racla la gorge.

Vous tous, l'hôpital vient de m'informer que si dans trois jours Erza ne se réveille pas d'elle même, lis la débrancheront car ils n'ont plus d'espoir.»

L'indignation de toute la guilde se fit entendre. Des cris de colère quelques larmes coulèrent. Jellal serra les poings, une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge. La vérité était lourde. Trop lourde pour lui.

_Suis-je morte? Non. Tien ce sont mes souvenirs qui défilent devant mes yeux. C'est vrai. Je suis partie en mission seule. Le maître m'avait prévenu que ce serrait dur. Mais cette bande de crapule ne devait plus sévir. Je me souviens de les avoir mis au tapis, jusqu'à ce que leur maître vienne. Ils faisaient partis d'une guilde noire. Faisait. Oui, ma lame l'a tué. Je m'en veux d'avoir tué un homme. Mais au final un voleur dans son genre ne manquerai à personne. J'étais sévèrement blessée mais rien de bien insurmontable. C'est ce que je pensais avant de m'évanouir. _

_Je ne peux pas me réveiller pourtant j'entends les autres. Ils me parlent de leur journée, de mes amis, de la guilde, puis ils partent, en me demandant de me réveiller. J'aimerai, j'aimerai vraiment me réveiller. Leur dire que c'est grâce à eux mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne vois rien que du noir et certains souvenirs de temps en temps. Je commence à me demander si j'aurai la force de sortir de cette torpeur un jour. J'ai entendu les médecins de loin, ils ne sont pas confiants. Mais je me dois de leur montrer le contraire! Seulement pour ça j'ai besoin de force. De leur force. Peut être même de la sienne. Sait-il seulement que je suis là?_

« Salut Erza.

_Lui ici!? Il est donc au courant!_

Tu sais depuis que tu as été hospitalisée je viens tous les jours. Mais je ne parle pas. C'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas?

_Jellal... J'aimerai voir ton visage._

Si tu m'entends, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Les médecins veulent de débrancher dans trois jours.

_Quoi?! Pourquoi?!_

Ultear m'envoie en mission pour détruire une guilde noire. Tu sais je lui ai demandé de changer le passé pour que tu ne passe pas par la case hôpital. Mais elle m'a dit que ça lui était impossible vu que sinon ce serait de la magie noire. Je voulais pourtant qu'elle le fasse pour pouvoir te le dire en face. C'est sûrement une mission suicide. Alors je te demande une chose, une seule chose. Je pars dans quatre jours. Réveilles toi. Réveilles toi pour venir me dire au-revoir. Je t'interdis de mourir car même si ma mission est dangereuse, je reviendrais. Je reviendrais si tu m'attends à mon retour.

_Jellal, comme j'aimerai pouvoir te répondre que «oui!» oui je t'attendrai. C'est évident non?_

Si tu m'attends, sache que je n'ai jamais eu de fiancée. J'ai dis ça parce que...

_Je le sais bien que tu n'as pas de fiancée. Tu ne sais pas mentir ou plutôt me mentir._

J'ai dit ça parce que la règle n°1 de notre guilde est de ne pas aimer quelqu'un qui vit dans la lumière. Pourtant...

_C'était donc ça. Je vois. Mais désormais avec Crime Sorcière, tu marches aussi dans la lumière non?_

Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que sans toi je ne serai jamais devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais c'est toujours toi qui m'as sauvé. Je te suis reconnaissant pour toutes les choses que tu as faites pour moi. Et je te demande pardon pour toutes les atrocités que j'ai pût te faire.

_Si tu savais. Cela fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonnée. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Si j'ai fait ça pour toi c'est parce que..._

Je t'aime. _Je t'aime._

Alors je t'en prie réveille toi. Je serai là à ton réveil c'est promis.

_Oui. Je peux la voir maintenant. La lumière passe désormais dans cette pièce noire. Tu m'as redonné la force de me battre. Merci. Merci beaucoup. Jellal, j'arrive._

J.. Jellal?

Erza?! Tu es réveillée!

Oui.

Sa voix était faible mais elle était là désormais. C'était un soulagement pour lui. Et ça en serait un aussi pour tout Fairy Tail.

Combien de temps ai-je dormis?

Plus d'un mois.

Tant que ça?!

Calmes-toi. Appelles les médecins qu'ils te retirent toutes ces perfusions. Je me cache sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Toques-y dessus trois fois quand ils seront partis.

D'accord. Jellal?

Il stoppa son escalade de la fenêtre

Oui?

Merci. Merci infiniment. Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui m'as sauvé.

Non. C'est ta volonté qui t'as ramené.

Pars. A ton retour je vais te faire comprendre que tu as torrs.

Elle avait dit ça avec un air sadique au visage tout en craquant dangereusement ses doigts.

Ouai. A bientôt!»

Erza sourit, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil en sept ans. Pendant plus d'une heure et demi la mage aux armures passa une batterie de tests. Une infirmière fût envoyée à Fairy Tail pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses membres. Erza était en grande forme ce qui étonna les médecins.

D'après eux, après son combat elle avait prit le chemin du retour mais en s'évanouissant elle avait chuté dans un ravin. La chute aurait dû la tuer mais un promeneur matinal l'avait emmené à l'hôpital à temps. Ce promeneur leur avait parût suspect vu qu'il portait un masque sur un côté du visage et une casquette enfoncée sur sa tête, d'où dépassait des cheveux bleus.

« Je vois.» fût la seule chose qu'elle pût répondre. Au final il fallut deux heures aux médecins pour vérifier totalement son état de santé. Ils partirent en lui préconisant du repos et en lui donnant la certitude que dans deux jours elle serait dehors.

La mage se leva de son lit toqua à la fenêtre trois fois.

L'absence de réponse l'inquiéta un peu. Titania ouvrit en grand les battants et se pencha un peu.

« Jellal! Jellal!

Ne cries pas comme ça. Je suis là.

Elle se recula de l'encadrement pour le laisser entrer.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'est toi qui m'as amené à l'hôpital?!

…

Réponds moi.»

Jellal voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment énervée mais dans son regard il décelait son besoin de savoir.

Il s'installa sur le lit et lui fit signe de s'assoir à ses cotés. Erza hésita mais s'installa finalement.

C'est moi qui t'es amené à hôpital. Ultear voulait que je m'occupe de ces bandits. Mais Fairy Tail avait déjà envoyé quelqu'un. Je t'ai vu tomber et pourtant je n'ai pas pût empêcher ta chute. Alors j'ai fait au plus vite pour te conduire à l'hôpital et j'ai prévenu Makarov.

Tu sais quand j'étais dans le coma, j'entendais ce qui ce passait autours de moi. Je t'ai entendu. Et ce sont tes paroles qui m'ont donné la force de me réveiller. Merci Jellal.

Tu m'as entendu?

Ses joues se colorèrent d'un léger rouge. Ce qui fit rire Titania. Sans prévenir elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Jellal ce qui amplifia ses rougeurs.

Merci Erza de m'avoir accepté comme je suis. Malgré mes erreurs.

Tu n'étais plus toi même alors arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça. Ce qui s'est passé à la Tour du Paradis n'était pas ta faute alors je t'en prie arrête.

Tu es bien la seule personne à me dire ça.

Non. Natsu, Gray, Lucy et tout Fairy Tail le pense aussi. Wendy voulait même venir te trouver pour te forcer à intégrer la guilde sous l'identité de Mystogun.»

A cette évocation le fugitif sourit. Quelle idée saugrenue! Enfin, si elle savait ce que le maître avait prévu pour lui.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans parler. Jellal avait passé son bras autours des épaules d'Erza pour la garder contre lui. Comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'envole. Les pas d'une infirmière les ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Je me cache dans la salle de bain. Tu me dis quand elle est partie.

Oui.»

Il se leva et posa un baiser sur le front de la mage avant de disparaître la laissant pantoise.

« Mademoiselle Scarlet, je vous apporte votre dîner.

Ah, merci. Posez le sur la table s'il vous plaît.

Passez une bonne soirée mademoiselle Scarlet.

Merci, vous aussi.

L'infirmière sortit à petit pas.

Elle est partie c'est bon.

Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait?

Elle a apporté le dîner.

Tu dois mourir de faim depuis le temps non?

Oui! Tu manges avec moi?

Oui, mais il faudrait un deuxième plateau.

Pas la peine. On partage?

Si tu veux.

Erza s'assit face à la petite table et Jellal déplaça un fauteuil pour se mettre en face d'elle. Faute de mieux ils partagèrent les couverts aussi.

Je te laisse finir seul. Je vais me doucher.

Bien sûr vas-y.»

Titania se leva, prit son pyjama rose et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous la douche. Le jet chaud revigora ses muscles restés inutilisés pendant un moi. Grâce à la magie de Wendy, ses muscles ne s'étaient pas trop atrophiés. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps la réchauffant un peu. Ses cheveux écarlates trempés faisaient dégouliner l'eau dans son dos nu.

_Je dois lui dire avant qu'il ne parte._

Erza sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette blanche. Elle se sécha en vitesse et enfila des sous vêtements puis son pyjama dont elle releva les manches au dessus de ses coudes. Elle déverrouilla la porte et sortit.

Jellal n'était plus là. Un mot était posé sur la table.

_Erza,_

_Je suis partis faire un saut chez moi, je te rejoint dès que j'ai finit._

_À toute à l'heure._

_Jellal._

Erza sourit. Ça lui ressemblait bien. Elle laissa le mot à sa place et s'allongea sur son lit avec un livre. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard des coups se firent entendre à la fenêtre. La mage armée sursauta, et regarda vivement en direction du bruit suspect. Elle se leva et ouvrit les battants au visiteur attendu.

« Je t'ai fait peur?

Non.

Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Rectification, je ne sais pas TE mentir.

Jellal sourit. _Elle ne changera jamais._

Cette mission quasi suicide tu compte vraiment la faire?

L'air soucieux qu'arborait la jeune femme ne laissa pas de place au doute dans sa tête: elle avait vraiment tout entendu.

Oui.

Laisse moi t'aider!

Non.

Pourquoi?!

Parce qu'on ne peut pas impliquer Fairy Tail dans la destruction d'une guilde noire.

Et alors?! Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire tout seul!

Peut être mais tu ne peux pas venir quand même!

Personne ne sera que je suis de Fairy Tail!

La question n'est pas là Erza! Tu ne peux pas venir c'est tout!

Alors donne moi une vrai bonne raison!

Tu es convalescente!

Non! Ce n'est pas une raison valable ça! Tu sais très bien que je serai entièrement rétablie avant ton départ!

Je te le répète, tu ne peux pas venir!

Alors dis moi pourquoi! Je ne vois aucune raison!

Ce n'est pas une simple mission! Elle est très dangereuse tu pourrais y rester! Et moi aussi. Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Essaye d'imaginer ce que j'ai enduré pendant les sept ans où tu as été scellée! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours! Comprends bien que je ne veux pas te laisser prendre ce risque!

Je ne risquerai rien puisque tu seras là!

Même je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger!

Et alors?! Je ne suis plus l'enfant terrorisée dans le cachot de la Tour du Paradis! Je peux me défendre seule!

Je t'en prie ne t'obstines pas...

Si je m'obstine! Je ne veux pas que tu y aille seul! Si tu ne reviens pas je ferai comment?! Sans toi je suis seule!

Non. Si il m'arrive quelque chose, tous tes amies seront là pour toi.

Même. Je t'en prie ne pars pas tout seul. Ce n'est plus comme avant. Tu n'est plus seul, tu as des amis maintenant, des nakamas, et puis je suis là.

Erza.

Il semblait réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague teintés de tristesse, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés.

Jellal.

Elle s'approcha lentement et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Soudainement il l'empoigna par la taille et la serra fort contre lui, il baissa la tête et la posa dans les long cheveux écarlates d'Erza.

Il sentit deux bras se poser dans son dos et agripper son manteau. Titania se colla un peu plus à son ami de peur qu'il ne soit qu'une illusion.

« Très bien. Tu peux venir mais je t'en prie ne fais rien d'imprudent si je ne suis pas près de toi. Promets le!

Merci. Je te le promet. Je ne ferai pas d'imprudence.

Tu devrais te coucher il faut que tu te repose.

Jellal brisa leur étreinte magique.

Tu reste un peu?

Euh...-ses joues redevenaient rouges peu à peu- si tu veux.

Installes toi.

Euh... Ouai.»

Il s'installa a moitié allongé sur le lit d'hôpital d'Erza, qui s'installa contre son torse et mettant sa tête dans son cou. L'odeur du jeune homme emplit son cœur et elle se lova un peu plus contre lui.

Jellal releva le visage de Titania et le mit face au sien. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs respiration se précipitaient maintenant à quelques millimètres leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. D'abord dans un baiser timide puis plus profond et plus appuyé. Erza entrouvrit les lèvres en signe d'invitation et Jellal ne se gênât pas entraînant leurs langues dans une danse endiablée. Finalement à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Les joues rouges, la respiration haletante, les yeux emplis de désir, les deux amant se faisaient face.

« Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'en meurs d'envie, Erza.

Je m'en doute un peu oui.

Il se embrasèrent à nouveau plus tendrement cette fois, simplement pour se transmettre leur amour.

Je t'aime Jellal, et ce depuis toujours.

Moi aussi. Erza Scarlet tu es la personne le plus merveilleuse du monde si tu savais comme je t'aime, même plus que ma propre vie.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Erza.

Dors maintenant.

Bonne nuit Jellal.

Bonne nuit Erza.»

Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin Erza était seule dans le petit lit.

_Ce n'est rien. Je sais qu'il reviendra. J'ai confiance en lui. Il va revenir._

_Erza, je suis partis plus tôt en mission. Mais je reviendrai. Attends moi. _

_Jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerai, c'est promis._

_Jellal._


End file.
